


Mr. Black Panther

by Tortellini



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awesome T'Challa (Marvel), BAMF T'Challa (Marvel), Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Chance Meetings, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, First Meetings, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Gen, Humor, Innocence, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Precious Peter Parker, Sweet T'Challa (Marvel), Teen Peter Parker, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Peter meets Black Panther.Oneshot/drabble





	Mr. Black Panther

"Mr. Black Panther, sir?"

Black Panther looked up, and on the inside of his mask he smiled slightly. "Yes, Spider Boy?"

Peter Parker blinked. "Um, actually it's Spider Man." he said. "Anyway, when you see something, like, really dumb happen, are you ever tempted to say 'Wakanda nonsense is this'??" It was the most important question he'd ever had in his whole entire life. 

Black Panther's answer was like, "No. Never." 

But on the inside he was like,  _yes._

Because honestly who wouldn't say something like that in his position?


End file.
